Seducing Akaito
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Here I am. Hiding in the basement, having a nervous breakdown, and looking sexy all the while. Why am I hiding here, you ask? 'Cause my best friends are seducing me. Akaito, Mikuo, Len, Kaito and Taito! rating ranges. Rewriting from every1's POV! c7update
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oookkk! This is an idea I've had for QUITE some time. Going through fanfics, I noticed, Akaito has been paired up with 4 specific people over and over. But I love Akaito, and frankly, I couldn't decide which pairing I liked best! So I thought, "why not jam those four pairings all into one fic?" and thought the idea was totally epic. As a result… *points to fic* I hope this doesn't end up collecting cyber-dust like all my others! But Vocaloid is actually a pretty big fandom in itself, so I think I'll stick around long enough to finish, at least. And so, without further ado, the fic! Who's ready to see people seduce Akaito? :D

Warnings: Rated T for swearing, yaoi (if you don't know what it is, why are you reading MY stories?) and attempted seduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Or Utauloid. Or really any other related stuff. All I own is the story. It's called FANFICTION for a reason.

* * *

Here I am. Hiding in the basement, having a nervous breakdown, and looking sexy all the while. But of course that last bit isn't a surprise. Maybe if I wasn't, I wouldn't even BE in this insane situation. When I say insane, I mean FREAKING _INSANE_.

Maybe I should rewind a bit. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Akaito Shion. Age 17, blood type A, favorite color red, et cetera. I am actually proven to be sexy. Doctor said my body produces extra pheromones; id est, I'm more attractive than other people. Blah! Lot of good that's done me! It doesn't help that I live in a house full of people with the SAME FREAKING CONDITION, which just makes it harder!  
Now then. Now I shall recount the tale how I got to be in this situation. Let's start from the beginning. If I started near the end, that wouldn't make much sense, would it?

It all started about week ago. I suppose for all I know it could have started years ago, but I was introduced to it last Tuesday. It had been a fairly normal day at that point. Took a shower, watched TV, eaten some spicy peanuts (since Meiko's been bitchin' at me, 'cause "eating peppers raw like that is unhealthy" or something,) sung a song or two, sketched a bit, and a bunch of other _normal_ stuff. See how I emphasized the word NORMAL? …It's been a long week, ok? Somewhere around 7, after dinner, that's when the trigger was pulled and Hell broke loose for me. I was on the couch, reading some shoujo manga (which don't you DARE write about online, I _DO_ have a reputation, y'know,) and all of a sudden, those four walked up to me. From left to right, the order went as so; Taito, age 18, black hair, eyes like rubies (natural, believe it or not,) bandages all around. He could, I suppose, be stereotyped as a "bad boy" type figure, though around me, he was usually pretty gentle. Did I mention he was my cousin? And like the other three, he was my best friend. Next was Mikuo; age 16, turquoise eyes, and hair to match. He's about a foot shorter than me, despite being only a year younger. I can't really think of a single way to describe him; he can be gentle and sweet and mature, but he can also be volatile, crude and childish. On Mikuo's right, there was Len. Len is 15, with hair the color of sunshine. It's almost abnormally spikey, the kind of look you need tons of gel to achieve, but it was all natural. It made quite a few "friends" at school. By "friends" I mean swooning girls. Literally swooning, mind you. At the end of the lineup, we have Kaito; age 21, blackish-blue hair with sapphire eyes. Well, you either saw sapphires or the ocean. I'll let you decide on that. Point is, the eyes are really freaking blue, okay? His personality can be described as ditzy. It's like his brain has been replaced by butterflies. He has been affectionately been nicknamed "Lord of the 'Creams" at his college. He is perhaps the biggest ice cream addict in history. Whenever he tries a new flavor, he keeps the bucket. He has, like, 20 empty ice cream cartons in his college dorm, at LEAST. Did I mention? He's also a huge fan of shoujo manga. He only keeps my secret because if he told anyone, I could easily tell everyone he likes it, too. Blackmail to hide blackmail, or something. However you want to word it. Now then. All of these men together makes up our little group. We're all best friends, though for a while they've seemed a bit distant from each other. I never paid it any attention, but I guess now I know why. Back to the story, enough with all these bloody descriptions. I'm well enough known that if you googled it up long enough, you'd probably find a picture of me… Yeah, that's the one. That sexy redhead right there. So then, I was just on the couch, reading. The book had one of those covers you could take off, (HAD, as in past tense, as in I burned it,) so if I closed the book, nobody would be able to tell it was a shoujo manga. The perfect disguise, or something. Somewhere around, say, 7 'o clock, these four lined up. I put down the book and, obviously asked, "What's up?"

The four pushed Taito forward; they knew he and I were closest out of us four. I knew it was gonna be serious shit if they were so nervous they made Taito say it. I'm gonna have to stop again. Just for a bit! Y'see, just so you know, Taito is a VERY blunt person. If you ask him "Do I look good?" he will not under any circumstance sugarcoat his feedback. If he likes it, he will say "I like it". If he REALLY likes it, he would say "You look hot in that!" Err, maybe that's how I would react. If he really likes it, he'd say "I really like it." If he thinks you look ridiculous, he'll say "You look ridiculous. Please get out of those clothes immediately." Point is, he says what he thinks, no matter what. Part of the reason he gets into so many fights. So he steps up to me, and what does he say?

"We love you. Please choose one of us."

Of COURSE that's what he says. So as you might guess, I'm kind of freaking shocked. Not happy, not angry, not embarrassed, not anything but SHOCKED. I have no idea HOW I knew, but I knew they didn't mean that in an "as-friends" way. Hence the shock.

"You… want me to choose… You want me to choose one of you? Seriously? I mean, you guys are great, and the best friends I'll ever have-"

Mikuo interrupted. "We want to be more than friends! It's that simple!" He pouted.

"-but I don't think I can choose a LOVER just like that, ESPECIALLY out of my best friends! Where the hell is this even coming from, anyway?" I finished. Loading frustration. 30%... 31%...

Len shrugged. "We figured out that we all loved you. We didn't want to end up completely hating each other, so we figured if we all asked you together, you'd be able to pick fairly without us having to pull anything and end up tearing each other's hair out." Unfortunately, with these people, that last bit was not an exaggeration.

I looked at them incredulously. "Expect after coming up and saying this kind of thing that I'll just be able to choose, just like that? I mean, please, DON'T take this the wrong way, but I've never even considered dating any of you! It's just…"

"… We haven't attracted you." Kaito finished quietly. I haven't seen him look so serious in… Actually, I really don't know if I've seen him THIS serious before. He had a bit of a sad look in his eyes as he said this, and his gaze fell.

I looked down. Way to make me feel guilty… "Well, yeah." I mentally beat myself with a bat. THAT'S ALL I COULD SAY? IDIOT!

Len piped up, also serious. "Well then. I'll just pitch out this idea then." All eyes turned to him.

"You aren't attracted to us that way yet, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

He chuckled. "YET. Well now boys, how about this? We're just going to have to try a bit harder…"

Everyone caught onto what he was suggesting. Though I was desperately trying to convince myself I was misunderstanding. They all looked at each other and nodded. Then, fingers pointing at me for some stupid reason, they yelled the closest thing to a battle cry there is.  
And I was freaking TERRIFIED.

"We're going to seduce Akaito!"

* * *

I love this already. How about you? I have a few ideas planned, but feel free to pitch out some ideas of your own~! Ideas so far include:  
"Unintentionally" planning on taking a shower when Akaito is taking one  
Neko cosplay  
Slipping and falling on Akaito (cliché, but oh so nice~)  
"Accidentally" spilling liquid all over each other  
Eating bananas in slow-motion  
...And more to come. Seriously, atm that's all I got. Sad, isn't it? So review, or comment, or (PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE) pitch an idea. Just communicate! I have no social life; I take what little interaction I can get. I give out space cookies to interacters! That's not a word but I don't care! :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Two updates in two days? Have I been replaced by aliens? Ok, I have something to say NOW. a whole 5 reviews in less than 24 hours I LOV U ALL SOOOOO MUUUUUUCH TTwTT I shall now begin the fic!

Disclaimer: This is FANFICTION. A magical thing, indeed.

* * *

Now. Let's fast-forward a bit, to last Wednesday. Day one of this madness. Let me start off by telling you something. There are things that please, and things that do not. It does not please me when I wake up to find Len kissing me. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower; hair and body dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. The thing about shotas, when they hit puberty, they could easily qualify as "boy band material." His skin was a light peach color, and pretty damn smooth. He smelled- and tasted- like oranges, and during that moment, he was the most relaxed I'd ever seen him. He was pretty masculine, too. Looking at pictures from a few years back, you never would have guessed. He slowly opened his eyes. I didn't describe them last time, did I? They were a sort of sea-green color, and just as deep. If you combined sapphires and emeralds, Len's eyes would probably be the result. His eyelashes were pretty long, too... Probably two or three centimeters. For eyelashes, that's pretty long. Once he opened his eyes and saw I was awake, he smirked.

"Morning, Akan." I just looked at him, silently. If you have nothing to say, why say it? His towel was on the verge of falling off. Then realization struck me. Len kissed me. Len also has that extra-pheromone condition. Len's towel is falling off. The towel fell, and my mind went blank. I was kind of a shell, and I don't really know if he noticed. Since he was climbing onto the bed, I figured not.

"Want to eat breakfast with me?" he asked in a husky voice, nibbling my ear. That snapped me out of it. Blood rushed to my face. Regardless of WHOM it is, when a hot naked person climbs on top of you, or even kisses you in the first place, that's usually the response. Who the hell wouldn't go red? I kind of ducked around him and walked to the bathroom, making sure not to look back. He's one of my best friends, and he actually was turning me on. I didn't think I could afford to look back. I thought they were, I don't know, playing some crude joke on me. I sighed. If I was taking a shower, surely they wouldn't bother me in there. That's what I thought.

I went into the bathroom, and closed the door. I turned on the shower and started getting undressed. I had been exhausted the previous night, so I was still wearing my black button-up dress shirt and my black jeans. The red scarf I had been wearing probably fell off when I was sleeping. Unbuttoning the shirt, I stared blankly at the mirror, thinking about the events the day before. Wondering if this was a joke, some big game, or if they actually meant it. Wondering if I could actually choose a lover out of those four. I wasn't concerned with the fact that we were all guys. Half of my family is either gay or bi, so it wasn't all that weird. At a point, Len and Mikuo had a physical relationship. I kind of walked in on them in the studio. They, HOPEFULLY accidentally, had left it recording. So I was able to hear all of it. So much for it being a secret, right? Though it only lasted a few weeks anyway. As for Taito, I wasn't bothered about the whole "we're cousins" thing. Technically, we aren't blood related. We're only cousins legally. Those two things are what would trouble most people in my situation, right? But no, it was different for me. We had been best friends with each other since preschool. We promised to each other we would stay best friends forever, and nothing would change. They all LOVE me? That's one hell of a change. I shed my jeans and boxers and momentarily looked at myself in the mirror. If I hadn't been born with this pheromone thing, would I be in this situation? I shook my head and stepped into the shower. I just stood there for what felt like hours, eyes closed, head up, letting the water hit my skin. I thought I heard a door close and a bit of shuffling, but I figured it was probably just Nigaito walking sleepily through the hall or something.

So imagine my shock when I saw Mikuo, completely naked, looking like he might've been sleepwalking, open the curtain and step into the shower. One of those things about Mikuo, he does not wake up until he chooses. He can decide how conscious he wants to be at will. He sort of stumbled in and fell on my chest, eyes only barely open, and only for a moment. Then, he sort of just... hugged me. Like he thought I was a teddy bear or something. He's the biggest shota I know. He looked flushed and whimpered a bit.

"Aah... Akai... to..." he mumbled in his sleepy state, holding onto me tighter. I just looked up toward the ceiling. Why, god? Why? This is why I'm not religious, 'cause if you existed, you wouldn't be such a bastard. Mikuo gave out a little moan, his little friend stiffening and rising. I gently pushed him off, grabbed a towel, and locked myself in my closet.

Well, this had been a fine morning so far. Two of my closest companions trying, and sort of succeeding, to seduce me, and it wasn't even noon. I grabbed a red t-shirt and a white button-up shirt, and threw them on, using the white shirt as a sort of jacket. I put on some tattered black jeans, and quietly exited the closet. I had never been so glad to be so naturally stealthy. I headed down toward the kitchen, as ninja-like as possible. I walked in and flinched when I saw Kaito at the table. He just gave me a sad smile and a little wave before staring at his ice-cream covered frosted flakes. I grabbed a bowl and spoon, and silently walked to the table. (Oh, this is a bit of pointless information, but it was vanilla ice cream.)

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him. He was still looking down. The man looked like he might cry. I'll say right now that Kaito is in _no way_ weak. If anything, he's one of the strongest people I know. However, he is, by nature, a very gentle, sincere, honest person. I don't know if he was even capable of deceiving someone.

"I'm so sorry, Akaito..." he said, his voice cracking a bit, his hands balled into fists. He was actually _trembling_. I hadn't seen him like that since the time he accidentally fell on my sand castle in elementary school. He hates upsetting others, more than anything. I looked at him pityingly, and gently placed a hand on his. He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. I gave him a bitter smile.

"You're always the first to apologize for something you couldn't help, eh?" He gave a sad smile and I wiped his tears. He seemed sad enough I wasn't sure if he could do that for himself.

"I thought about it a lot last night... I love you so much... All of us love you so much... We love you so much... I promised myself I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like... I love you so much, it hurts, it really hurts..." he said solemnly. I looked at him sadly. If god even exists, when I die, I'm gonna go up there and kick his ass for being such a fucking sadist.

"It's not your fault... If we had any say in the matter, we wouldn't even be in this situation, right? If it makes you feel any better, you're the first one today to actually talk to me, instead of molest me. I really appreciate that." I said, wearing a small smile. Yeah, I can be considerate too, don't get all surprised. Kaito looked up, face just a bit red, and smiled happily.

"You really are the best, Akan." I smiled. Come to think of it, Kaito was the one who had suggested that nickname in the first place.

"No prob. Best buds gotta stick together, right?" I said, giving a big grin. "Wanna go to that ice cream parlor downtown later?" I suggested. At least with Kaito, I could act normal. Kaito's eyes lit up happily.

"The one with the ningyou theme and the arcade?" he asked excitedly. I laughed.

"There aren't a lot of actual parlors left, y'know. Yeah, that one! Want me to play the big piano for you?" He nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! You're so good at playing the piano! Whether its ragtime or classical or pop, if it's Akaito, it's the best!" he concluded. "All I can play is guitar." he added, pouting a little. I laughed.

"Dude, guitar is hard to play! I should be the one praising you!" I said. "Anyway, um... Your breakfast is melting." I said, pointing to his bowl. He looked at it and gasped.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, grabbing the spoon and eating quickly. I was afraid he might swallow the spoon! He finished and threw his head down on the table, sighing. "Ice cream is so yummy." he said. "Nighty-night..." I scowled.

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't sleep on the table!" Too late. He had already fallen asleep. I had thought to wake him, but noticed the dark circles around his eyes. This whole thing had really gotten to him; I doubt he had slept at all the night before. I sighed and hoisted him onto my back, and started walking to his room. He was pretty heavy, but I had lifted heavier things. He was so cute, like a toddler who had played all day, and fell asleep on their parent's shoulder. It was hard to believe he was four years older than me, and a college student. I felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his sweet vanilla scent making its way to my nose. He wasn't even trying to, and he made my blood rush. By the time we got to his room, I was exhausted, too. I gently put him down on his bed, and then fell into one of the beanbags on the hardwood floor.

I sighed. It had been a tiring day. So completely tiring. I rested for a few more minutes, and then headed towards the door. Before leaving, I looked back at him. He'll always be an innocent, pure person. Even now, hiding in this basement, I think that. He always, ALWAYS puts others first. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. I smiled and left, closing the door. I sighed again. I had been, have been, doing a lot of that lately.

What to do with the rest of the day. I decided upon going to the field and doing some sketching. About the field. It really is just that. A big green, lush field. The grass is tall, and the flowers are very delicate. There's this big maple tree on the hill, and sitting under it, you get this beautiful view of the whole field. Did I mention the mountains? Past the tall trees on the other side of the field, you can see a bunch of mountains. Most of the year, they're capped with snow. At sunset, when the sky is blue, the clouds are pink and the field is golden, the snow on those mountains looks like they're made of pure light. I've been to the field at night, too. The moon up ahead, wind making the grass sway, and during the summer, the lights of all the fireflies makes the field itself look like a reflection of the sky. All those beautiful stars... Is it hard to see why I find that field so relaxing? Whenever I'm stressed, or bored, or lonely, or have spare time, that big maple tree is where I am. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil, and headed to the field. Under the fence, over the fallen tree, around the ferns, past the rock shaped like a heart. It's actually a nice route. A bit hard to get through, but it's pretty nice to look at. When it's sunny, the place is a really nice shade of green. People really should take better care of places like this. I'm no tree hugger, but beautiful things should be preserved, right? If they bothered to look, this kind of thing is way more beautiful than any fancy hotel or shiny car.

I stayed at that field for a good few hours. I sketched a bit at first, but ended up just taking the scene in. The smell of grass and flowers and maple leaves, the light breeze and the sun's warmth, the wisps and shades in white in the clouds, the gleam of the mountains' peaks, the rustling sounds the wind made. I ended up losing a good 5 or 6 hours before I thought to check the clock. I ended up practically running back. Meiko is a force to be feared. She does not tolerate tardiness. For your sake, though, I won't go into details. Just trust me, it's bad.

I made it back by about 4 PM. I had a few hours until dinner, so I decided to do some working out. I changed into an old pair of shorts and a sleeveless white top, and headed toward the training room. That room is good for everything, from workout machines to kendo and judo to archery. There's a room right next to it with a pool... We have a lot of people living here. It's a fucking _big_ house. As I approached the door, I heard someone in there. It was that kind of "Hwah!" type sound you'd hear in a movie, like when they're throwing punches and shit. I peeked around the door and saw Taito. He was holding a- what do you call them? Those sticks used in Kendo. His hair was tousled, his eyes tired. I guess he had had a rough night, too. His shirt was discarded in the corner, and he was wearing black, Chinese-styled pants. I never fully realized how pale his skin was. It was a really, really light peach color. I never realized just how much of his body needed to be covered in bandages. His shoulders, his chest; his right arm was almost completely wrapped up. He continued practicing. I wasn't- and still not- sure how I could tell, but something about his posture, his stance, told me he was feeling anxious. Again, out of our little group, we had the closest relationship. All of us were like brothers to each other, but for some reason we were just a bit closer. It became easy to catch on to those little things. I walked into the room quietly. Only once I myself was in the room did I notice the lights were off. All the light was coming from the window. Taito dropped his arms and stood straight; his back just a bit arched back, and turned his head to look at me. His gaze was solemn and his face showed no emotion, though he was worried, I could tell.

"... Why are you here?" he asked quietly. His voice held absolutely no emotion, either. He was like a shell.

"I was going to do some jogging, and then practice my archery-"

"Not that!" he exclaimed. I wasn't sure which he seemed to feel more, anger or sadness. "I... Shouldn't you think I'm disgusting? Shouldn't you want to stay away from me?" he asked me. He sounded like he was breaking inside.

"Why would I want to stay away? You're one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me." Taito's eyes widened, and in a flash I had my back against the wall, his arms on both sides of me. With eyes like rubies- pardon my reusing a description, but it really is true- he gazed at me; a flash of want, need, love, lust, and I found his lips crashing down on mine. He was anxious, needy; his face said it all. I decided I shouldn't even bother resisting; Taito was, and is, at least three times stronger than me. And if he knew I was frustrated, or scared, or uncomfortable, he would always try and stop whatever or whoever was the cause. He pried my mouth open, the kiss growing ever more intense, and stuck his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed a bit, and closed my eyes tightly. He pulled back instantly and turned around. I panted a bit, face flushed.

"It isn't a want. We NEED you to choose. We need to have something stopping us. Did you see that? A few simple words of kindness, and I lose control. Unless you belong to someone, and only them, I'm not sure I or any of the others can control themselves around you." Taito tensed up and grabbed his shirt. He stopped at the door, and didn't look at me. "I know this is a hard request. But please. The sooner, the better. I don't want to violate you. But I can't stop myself much longer." And with that, he left the room. I slid down to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"...Fuck..."

* * *

Huwaaaaah! Finally done! I wrote this WHOLE THING on my phone! All on that tiny 176*220 screen. 'Cause of the stuff up top, should this be M, or just hard T? This is the most adult-like fic I've ever written... I'm sorry, Neko fans! I'll work that cosplay into the next chapter! Also, Rin, Miku and Nigaito make appearances in next chapter! Probably! I decided I love writing in flashback. I have a habit of using past tense, so flashbacks are nice. Kya when I read over this Imma go nosebleed aren't I? Tell me what u think! U like what u c? *wink wink* Aah, sexy Len, shota Mikuo, seke Kaito and serious Taito. I'm in heaven, r u? ^w^ Btw! Whoever can guess which location described in here was based off of a real place gets a mention in next week's story! Submit your guess and a seduction suggestion, and the first person to guess right has their name mentioned in big bold letters and their idea used in the next chapter! Also, a few Japanese terms used that you might not be familiar with:

Akan: This is a nickname I created for Akaito. I was originally thinking "KaiKai" but decided that better suited Kaito. "Akan" is, in Japanese, like "no good," "crap," "trouble," etc.. Akaito strikes me as the kind of guy who you can picture pulling pranks when he was a kid, so I decided upon this nickname.  
Ningyou: Japanese for mermaid. Fun fact: mermaids are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Omfg MORE UPDATES! I think I finally made a story worth writing! I promised Bluejay-chan I'd write in that neko cosplay. Also, that contest still stands! Which location described in ch2 was based on a real place? Send in ur guess and seduction suggestion, and first one to get it rite gets their name in big bold badass letters and their idea used! Now then, shall we begin? LET THE CRAZY COMMENCE! Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and space cookies. Oh and SunnyLen! I luved ur review, thanks for reading! L-Len fans, I apologize in advance O_O

* * *

Thursday. Day two. I hadn't eaten much for dinner Wednesday night, and didn't sleep much, either. I groggily walked downstairs, wearing some grey sweatpants and... That was kind of it. I had been too tired to get dressed. In a mere 24 hours, I had gone from relaxed to over-the-top exhausted. All of a sudden, ALL the pressure was on me. Pretty sucky feelin', right? Entered the kitchen, got a piece of bread. It was bland and I didn't cook it, but who gave a damn, it was food. I sat down, absentmindedly eating my bread. Failing to notice Len at the other side of the table. He was wearing a white top- completely open- with the sleeves rolled up, and a black choker 'round his neck. He was, SUPPOSEDLY absentmindedly, sucking on a banana. Not chewing it, just staring off, sucking it; his face looked pretty flushed. My bread became very interesting all of a sudden. Did you notice how it has all those holes in it? ... Well, that thought didn't quite help. Len started moaning a bit, moving the banana slowly. I think I might just have to start eating breakfast in my room. The kitchen has become a dangerous place in the past week. I stood up, bread in mouth, pushed the chair in, and slid out of the room.

I decided to go swimming for a bit. I ASSUMED nobody else would be there, so I didn't bother getting some shorts. I just took the sweats off and jumped in. Y'know? Over the past week, I've learned to LOOK instead of ASSUME. I dive into the pool, and guess what I see? Apparently Taito had the same idea. The EXACT same idea. He wasn't wearing anything, either. I was in a bad place. He had taken off all his bandages. None of the wounds looked particularly new, so I didn't think he'd have to worry about them opening. But there were so many, I think you'd have to run your hands over them to count. He had so many scars, too. It's kind of heartbreaking, to see someone so beaten up. He noticed me and started swimming towards me. I looked down, feeling a bit ashamed to be in this situation. "Hey." His deep voice caught my attention. I looked up and he was RIGHT THERE in front of me. The water wasn't tinted. It was clear. I could see EVERYTHING. My face felt as hot as habanero peppers are spicy.

"... Hey, Taito." I was kind of speechless. Can you blame me? Taito cupped my face in his hands and gazed intently at me.

"I'm sorry." he said, and before I could ask why, he had his left arm pulling me toward him and his left feeling my ass. Then I was REALLY speechless. And REALLY turned on. He pulled me even closer, so that our members were rubbing against each other. I tried to say something, anything, but all that came out was a little moan. Damn, what am I, an uke? His left arm let go and brought my hand to his member. He started kissing my shoulder, working his way down to my chest. My whole body felt like it was on fire. It didn't feel wrong... WE didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel _right_, either. I whimpered a bit. Guess what happens next? Saved by the bell. _Literally._ The fire alarm started going off. THAT snapped him out of it.

Let's skip over a bit, boring details are the spawn of murderous intent. Now I get to introduce you to some of the other residents. We have Miku, here. She's 19, and Mikuo's older sister. Give Mikuo giant pigtails, and they're practically twins. Turquoise eyes and bluish mint-green hair. Then there's Rin, over there. She's Len's sister. Also age 15, though a few months behind Len. Like Len, she has sunshine-hair and sea-green eyes. Also, she's Satan. Avoid contact when possible. When we were kids, she dressed Len up in this skimpy lolita outfit and threatened to burn his other clothes if he took it off. For the rest of second grade, he was known as "Mr. Pink." Horrible nickname, but facts are facts. That boy over there, with the green hair and eyes. Yes, him. That's Nigaito. He's pretty sickly and super shy, but he can be a lot of fun to hang out with. He keeps it a secret, since he doesn't like being teased about it, but he has this load of AMAZING, original poetry in a box under his bed. It's AMAZING. If he tried, he could probably find something to rhyme with "orange". Impossible, you say? That is the awesome-sauce that is our shy little Nicchan. Did you know? He's AMAZING with a violin. He listens to old country music because of all the fast-violins; he finds it mega impressive. This past year, I also learned we actually ARE cousins. And this past week, I learned he has a thing for Taito. I'll get into that when we get there. Oh, Meiko, Kaito and Mikuo were there too. Len was... jumping out of a third-story window. Calm down, Tarzan. It's just the alarm…

"What the fuck happened? Why the 'Ell'd the alarm go off?" Meiko asked, thoroughly pissed. Miku and Rin bowed their heads.

"We were trying to make toast." they replied in unison. Meiko looked like exactly how I'd describe her personality; a volcano. She clenched her hands together angrily. Kaito put a trembling hand on her shoulder; I'm not sure there's a person alive who isn't afraid of Meiko. Or dead, for that matter. A bunch of people living in our house are on vacation all month, so all were accounted for. I'm going to skip over to when the house was clear again. The details are just BORING, and I don't want to relive Meiko.

I went up to my room and started getting changed. Just as I take my sweats off, AGAIN, what happens? Mikuo runs into my room, sobbing, wearing a puffy, pink, ribbon infested baby-doll dress, overly-adorned with white lace. It had poofy-sleeves, like on those medieval dresses, except there were no shoulders. Actually, the dress itself started at the chest… He was wearing white cat ears, a white tail, and had thin, white, lacy stockings. He had a little golden bell hanging on a pink ribbon around his neck. I heard Rin and Miku coming down the hall, and quickly understood. Forgetting completely I was naked, I ran to the door, shut and locked it. I turned around and saw Mikuo, sitting on the floor, up against the wall... giving me a clear view. He was wearing a lacy white thong that only barely covered him, and the stockings stopped mid-thigh. Basically, he was the height of shota. He was trembling; considering he had two demons after him that was more than understandable. He looked at me; his face flushed red, and he whimpered. This kind of shit has been happening all week; don't worry, there's plenty more nudity. Gods, he looked like Meiko after a party. Face flushed, eyes a bit glazed. You only needed to look to tell his skin was milky smooth. I sighed and picked up a shirt. It was big enough it'd cover him down to his knees. He's tiny. It wasn't much, but it would work until he managed to get to his room.

"Here, change into this." I said.

I am an _**IDIOT**_. I was **naked**. I was asking someone who looked _DRUNK_ and **turned-on** to get CHANGED into _JUST_ a shirt. The door was locked. I am such a fucking idiot. That's the one mistake I keep making, not paying the situation enough attention. He flushed harder, and slowly started stripping. One stocking, then the other. Then the dress. Then, nothing but bell, lacy thong and cat getup, he walked up to me and pressed himself against me. He seriously looked drunk; Miku and Rin probably mistook alcohol for vegetable oil again. Yes, that's right. They use "vegetable oil" when making toast. See why they're banned from the kitchen? Thought so. Oh, and I was right. His skin was actually milky smooth. He smelled like spearmint, for some reason, instead of the leeks he insisted on eating every day. He nuzzled into my chest a bit before looking up at me.

"Ne, Akaito..." he said in a small, shota voice.

"...Mikuo?" He hugged a bit more. Seriously, am I some kind of giant teddy?

"Will you... have me?" he asked, looking up. I gulped. Both of us were hard.

"I... Uh..." I, uh, was, uh, not able to, uh, form an ACTUAL FUCKING REPLY. Mikuo took advantage of the moment and pulled me into a kiss. The way my arms had already positioned, when he slid up, his ass was right below my hand. I couldn't handle it. I ended up kissing back, both of us falling onto the bed. He wrapped his legs around me and I stopped, horrified. What the HELL was I DOING? I pulled myself off of him, and left him there on the bed. Legs open, hands lying on each side of his head, gaze practically drilling holes in my head.

Oh, speaking of holes. You're going to love this. I know I did. You think I'm sarcastic NOW? Just WAIT until you get a load of this fuck. I got dressed, and went to the field. I see Kaito, sitting under the big maple tree, sleeping. I also see Len, unzipping his pants and straddling him. My relaxing area is no longer very relaxing. Do you even need to ASK why? Len had his shirt and pants off; I didn't even see any boxers. He was... DOING Kaito. He was doing gentle, innocent Kaito, who didn't even know what was happening, and moaning my name. I felt sick to my stomach. Kaito started squirming and jumping a little, and his face was turning red. So guess what? For the rest of the day, I got to watch that, hear them both moaning my name, over and over and fucking OVER, like some fucking antique broken record. This brain is a fucking traitor; can I get it replaced with some rocks or something? Again, I was too stressed to eat dinner. By the time all this is over, I'm gonna be a fucking anorexic. God, I felt bad for Kaito. When he figured out what happened, he'd feel like shit. As for Len, I didn't even know. I didn't know he would even be able to go and do something like that in the first place. I still don't quite know what to think anymore. I fell asleep on the couch in Dell's room. He's in New York until next month, so I figured it'd be a good hiding place. I THOUGHT I would be able to have a nice, peaceful wakeup the next day if I was in here. Before I stop there, let me just say this; never, EVER go with me on an idea. Because it NEVER works out. Guess what I had the pleasure of waking up to?

* * *

Seriously, should I bring the rating up? O.O Oh and Bluejay-chan, did u like the neko scene? I worked hard. ^w^ Omfg I had no idea Len would do that! I'm so mad! \(*n*)/ How dare he do that to our sweet Kaito! Lol I'm getting a pretty good hang on their characters. But with Len, I have no idea what he even COULD use as an excuse. Damn this went from funny to angsty real quick didn't it? O.O again! That contest! Submit ur guess and a seduction suggestion for a chance to win! Rules r around here sumwhere. Is it just me or is this chappy short? D= Oh and I totly didnt notice! Omfg, I wrote a cliffy? Not a cliffy impersonator? Im so proud! And sorry. School week means less updates, if not none. Double negatives r fun =D except in math... =3= Im so sorryyyyy Len fanssss TT^TT I had no idea he was going to do that! O_Q Really I didn't! *cries sadly for Kaito*


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I dunno bout u but I HAAAAAAATED the end of last chapter! I apologize for my lateness, I been busy… had a big test in Japanese class today, I been working on a book (WRITING, not reading,) and (since the last chapter left me depressed) I started a RP on Tinier Me in the Vocaloid Lovers group with the same title… it took on a much much more entertaining fluffy funny road than this comedy gone angsty drama. (Its super fun, if u hav an acc there, check it out! We need a Taito and actually just more players period. I'll add roles if needed!)

Disclaimer: Space cookies. O_O

Warning: This goes M later on, be prepared.

* * *

Friday... What do you mean what day? Do the math yourself, dammit! I'm still upset about the last scene- QUIT BITCHIN' AND LET ME TELL THE STORY DAMN YOU! Otherwise I SWEAR that picture of you at prom is going on EVERY FUCKING PHOTO SHARING SITE THERE IS. Yes, that's right. _THAT_ picture.

Now then. I actually had a pretty deep night's sleep. After the thing at the field, I comPLETELY shut down. It was like I fell into this big abyss of sadness and pain. God, I sound emo, don't I? So I see Kaito being RAPED. Then the next day, waking up in Dell's room, what do I find? I wake up to Kaito cuddling me. Ok, really, mirror, please. Nope, not a stuffed animal. After that the night before, this was the last thing I needed.

"Let's dance... the vanilla mamba..." he mumbled happily in his sleep, drooling. His eyes tightened and he frowned, holding on tightly. "No, Akaito, wait... I didn't... Don't go..." he said, tears streaming down his face. Y'know? I ended up crying, myself. I put my arms around him, quietly crying, trying not to wake him. We just kind of lay there for a bit after that. I wiped my eyes, then gently wiped his. He stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. He saw me, holding him, watching him, and gasped, eyes widening.

"A-A-A-Akan!" he exclaimed, jumping back a bit. I grabbed his arm; he was going to fall, and that floor was pretty damn hard. I tried pulling him back up, and what happens? I end up falling down along with him; landed face first on his crotch. Perfect. At least he was properly clothed! For a bit, we just looked at each other; frozen still, perfectly quiet. Then...

"U-Uhhm... Akan..."

"... Mmf?"

"Uhm... Can we go to the field together tonight? It's a full moon..." he asks. Thank you, THANK you, FINALLY a normal question. I got off of him, red-faced, and helped him up. He was also red-faced. Wee.

But still. The field. Normally, I'd be thrilled. But after that... "How about we go bathe, and then go to town? I got some errands to run, and we still haven't hit that ice cream parlor, have we?" I asked, smiling. Kaito's eyes sparkled. Kaito is to ice cream as Yuri Chinen is to Arashi. You probably didn't get that reference, but if you did, I salute you. Until all this is sorted out, that's all I can do.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's do that! Ofuro, hairo~~!" he cried out, punching the air above his head. I laughed. He stopped and put his hands on his lap, blushing furiously. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that all of a sudden?" I asked, frowning. I could've sworn that was... STEAM coming off his skin? "You feelin' alright, KaiKai?" I asked, concerned. He nodded and mumbled incoherently. I tilted my head. "Come again?" His head lowered a bit.

"...Um... Can we... Take a bath together?" he asked into his shirt. I smiled.

"Sure. I trust you. Kaito is Kaito." I said, grinning. If you didn't catch on to that, I was using "Kaito" as an adjective. Literature is the only time I do the math. Kaito looked at me with a bashful little smile. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground. Now then. This is when I voice my true feelings. Feelings that had been kept silent far, far too long.

"Ora, ora! What am I, some teddy bear? Why do people keep hugging me out of the blue?" Yep, that about sums it up. Kaito looked at me, devastated.

"B-But... We always hugged each other… D-Do you hate me now? Please don't hate me!" he cried, teary-eyed. There's this phrase I heard online somewhere that described him perfectly... What was it... Right. "Moe." Yes, that described him perfectly.

I scowled and ruffled his hair. "No way, Kaito! You're probably the last person I'd ever hate. Don't worry 'bout it, right?" He looked at me, the epitome of happiness.

"Thank you Akaaaan!" he cried out, tackling me to the ground, again, and landed a kiss on my lips. He didn't just smell like vanilla. He tasted like it, too. His lips felt velvety smooth. For a moment, I just took it in. It was soft, warm, but not at all threatening. The kind of thing girls expect their first kiss to be like, probably. Genuine. I was tempted to pull him closer when he broke off. He had a look of horror on his face. He stood up and dashed out of the room, red to the ears. I decided, for Kaito's sake, to go comfort him. It took me a full hour to find that man! I found him on the roof.

I tiptoed towards him until I was right behind him. I leaned in, and when I was right next to his ear…

"Hey KaiKai, did you forget me?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice. He looked at me, eyes a bit red, and opened his mouth to say something, though no sound came out. I sighed.

"We gonna take a bath or not? Whoever gets there first chooses the bubble soap..." His eyes shot open and he grinned.

"You're on." And so we started racing through the halls. Cinnamon scent versus vanilla. It ended up being a tie, so we decided to use both. Actually a pretty good combination. As we took our clothes off, I noticed for some reason, I couldn't help but watch Kaito out of the corner of my eye. He acted like such a child, but at that time, there was absolutely no denying that he was a fully-matured, healthy young man. His peach skin was tanned, but only just a bit. Despite his amazing appetite for ice cream, he was well built, toned muscles; obviously in great shape. His hair his shoulders, like curtains of royal blue colored silk. He could easily be described as "tall, dark and handsome." I finished taking my clothes off before him and stepped into the tub. I realized maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. As Kaito stepped in, though only for a moment, his member was directly in front of his face. It was... err... Big. Let's... Let's just leave it at that, 'kay?

... No, I am not going red. You're hallucinating! You should really avoid Miku and Rin's cooking next time. Anyway, ANYWAY! Quit interrupting!

We sat down in the bath, played with the bubbles. Kaito had a mustache and chef hat, and I had fashioned a bubble horse. I named it George. George is an awesome-sauce name. Though Kaito said it looked like a bicycle. What does he know? He was wearing a bubble hat!

No, this is not a pout. It's a rare skin condition. Quit talking when it's MY turn!

We talked, cracked jokes. Just hung out with each other until the water was freezing. It was kind of nice, being able to act like before. After we got out, dried, dressed, I went to get the list of errands. First up was the post office. I got stuff out of my mailbox, and Kaito put his letter to Kaiko in. Oh, right. Kaiko is his little sister. She's 17, like me. She was in London with Luka and Leon, two other residents of our little boarding house. Then we had the grocery store. I was getting oranges for Rin when Kaito came running up to me holding literally 4 tons of ice cream.

"No." I said, not giving him a chance to ask. He pouted. "Don't give me that look. All we have left is the world market and the pharmacy, and then we're going to the ice cream parlor. By the time we get home, that'll have melted." I pointed out. He frowned and sadly went to put it back.

The next two stops were fairly simple. Got some new calligraphy supplies for Taito at the world market, Pocky for Kaito, and got some medicine for Nigaito. Poor guy caught another cold. I decided to get him some little microwaveable apple pies, too, back at the grocery store, to cheer him up a bit.

Finally, we headed downtown to that ice cream parlor. It hadn't changed much since our last visit, except they had repainted the exterior, and they had a strawberry ice cream shortcake on the menu. Guess who their best customer is? Another thing, about that ice cream parlor. It's right by the docks, so if we wanted we could go eat by the water. Pretty nice view.

As we left the shop and headed to the car, guess who I spotted? There was Len, walking on the other side of the road, hands in pockets, eyes red, shoulders slumped. He saw us and flinched, and started running the other way. I looked at Kaito and faked a smile.

"Say, Kaito. I saw this new café over in that direction. I need to get something from the car, can you go get us a table and wait for me?" I asked. He grinned. This was one of those rare ""seme scenes,"" as Rin called them. He's usually an "uke" according to her "Big Book of Fangurl." I'd set you up with a copy but she left the only copy on the stove... Anyway. Getting off topic.

"Sure thing. Don't take long, 'kay?" he said to me. I nodded with a surprised look on my reddened face. He looked cool, okay?

...Stop looking at me like that... What's with that knowing grin? You can't prove anything!

… Er... Ahem.

I started running in the direction Len went. He had stopped running pretty early on; I found him sitting on the ground next to a little pub down the road. He looked horrible. If not for his outfit, he could have easily been mistaken for a homeless person. He looked up at me and tried to fake a smile.

"Hey, Akan. What's up?" he asked, trying to sound as he always did. I glowered at him darkly.

"Hey, Lenny... Say, what the hell was it? That with Kaito yesterday at the field?" I asked him coldly. He flinched.

"... You saw that, then?" he asked weakly. I lost control in that moment; I punched him in the face, sending him flying back a foot or two. He stared at me for a second, holding a hand to his face, before closing his eyes in acceptance and sitting up against the wall.

"Yeah, I saw it! Why would you DO something like that? Why would you do that to Kaito?" I asked furiously. He groaned and put his head in his hands, curling up into a sort of ball.

"Fuck. Fuck! Damn it, I don't KNOW why! I've spent every waking moment trying to figure out why! I don't know what the fuck I'm even doing anymore! I only managed to come up with one thing, and it's fucking impossible!" he yelled, mostly at himself. I continued glaring.

"Oh? And what is this "theory," exactly?" He shook his head a bit, then took a moment before sighing.

"You know... how you and Kaito actually look a lot alike?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What of it?" He shook his head, groaning.

"The "theory" is... either I like Kaito because I like you... or I like you because I like Kaito." I looked at him, surprised, and a bit confused.

"So... wait... You think you might have a crush on Kaito?" I asked him in shock. He nodded and groaned again, tensing up. "... Damn..."

He looked at me, his usually strong, overly-confident eyes now brimming with devastation and desperation. I wasn't sure whether to pity him or continue being pissed at him. For some reason I couldn't figure out, the very idea of him and Kaito as a couple made my blood boil. "You know what? You crossed the line this time. You're on your own." I finally said; my tone cold as ice, and just as painful. A few days prior, I probably would've given in and helped him. We were like brothers, after all. But in that moment, he was no brother of mine. I felt betrayed. I might talk to him again, at some point, I thought. But there was no way to forgive the unforgivable. And I doubt I could forget. Of all people... Why Kaito? Why my preciou—

Wait... What? Where did that thought come from? That wasn't what I thought at the time... Insert confusion here... Back to the story.

I headed to the restaurant I sent Kaito to, quietly seething with rage, not daring to turn back. If I saw Len again before cooling down, I was afraid I would... Whatever it was, it was something that would at the very least catch the eye of the police. How would I explain that to everyone? I would be no better than Len had been. Breaking everyone's hearts, letting them down... Betraying them. I shook my head and composed myself as best I could before entering the restaurant. I looked around and eventually saw Kaito, grinning and flailing his left arm around in a successful attempt to flag me down. I smiled and walked over, trying to forget all of those problems, at least for a while. I didn't want to tell Kaito. How could I? It might break his heart. It had already broken mine. Yes, I had to think of Kaito.

"Did I keep Prince KaiKai waiting?" I asked jokingly. The name brought back some pretty fond memories from when we were kids. Mind if I share one? I think we both need some cheering up after all that.

"Here yee, here yee! Prince Kaito and Prince Akaito will now fight for the hand of Princess Taito!" 5 year old Len said loudly, pointing to Taito, who sat quietly in the corner, wearing a pink princess costume and glaring at all three. Kaito and I, ages 7 and 11, wearing yellow paper crowns and wielding empty paper towel roll swords, nodded and faced each other.

"Don't think you can defeat the mighty Red!" I had said proudly. "Prepare yourself, KaiKai!"

"Akan wa akan desu kedo ne~!" he replied in a mocking voice, grinning. In the end we both ended up tickling each other and forgetting all about "Princess Taito." Len won "her" hand by default, since we couldn't hear them over our own laughter, and they had been hungry. This was before the Hatsune siblings had moved in, otherwise Mikuo surely would have been the "princess" of the day. Why did we have to grow up? Things were so much simpler. Anyway. Back to the restaurant...

"Not really, Mighty Red." he replied jokingly. He was acting... really cool...

Hey, I thought I told you! I'm _not_ blushing, dammit!

... Err... Right.

I laughed. "So, see anything good on the menu?" I asked. He smiled like an idiot and opened a page that read "DESSERTS." I sighed. "Dude? We're done with ice cream for a few hours." I told him, earning myself a pair of puppy eyes. "Not happening. Choose something else." He pouted and started scanning through the menu. He stopped on a page and his eyes lit up.

"This looks perfect for Akaito!" he said, pointing to my menu.

""Habanero Jalapeño Pizza?"" I read questioningly, my mouth watering. A girl with short green hair walked up to us, smiling.

"Hello! My name's Gumi, I'll be your server today. Whatcha havin'?" she asked cheerily. I went first.

"I'll have the Habanero Jalapeño Pizza with a Coke, please."

"I'll have some Macaroni and Cheese with milk, please!" Kaito added, practically SPARKLING.

Gumi giggled. "Comin' right up! Hope you don't mind me askin' this, but are you two a couple?"

_THAT_ one was unexpected. Me and Kaito kind of just stared at her for a moment before replying in unison "...Uhh..."

She giggled again. "Well, couple or not, ya'll look pretty nice together." She nodded and headed off. Me and Kaito looked at each other, faces going red.

"So..."

"... So..."

Insert awkward silence.

"... Akan..."

"Yeah?"

Kaito squirmed a bit, looked down, then looked back up at me. "D-Do you think... we look like a couple?" he asked, face six shades of red. It was my turn to go red. More than usual.

"I, uh, guess we might, a bit..." More awkward silence. Yay.

"Here ya go! I like you two, so it's on the house!" Gumi said, returning with our food. She walked off, and I looked over at Kaito, who was watching the milk intently, as if in the belief he could turn it into ice cream with his stare.

"... What're you doing?" I asked him.

"Wondering." he replied, not prying his eyes from the glass. I raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He looked up at me before looking out the window, with a sort of sad look on his face.

"If we'd ever... be a couple..." I looked at him, deep in thought. He had brought up a good question. Would we ever be a couple? How were we supposed to act if we were a couple? If it went wrong, would we still be able to be friends? If I DID decide to accept Kaito that way, that much, things would never be the same, would they? The one question I had that continues to plague me is this; _did_ I want to? My answer is... I don't know. Not yet, anyway. I shook my head lightly and snapped my fingers. He spun back to face me, and I smiled.

"Pardon my changing the topic, but... Am I going to have to eat that for you?" I asked. He frowned a little, then gave a smile and started eating. He was making a real mess of it, too.

"Dude, you got CHEESE behind your EAR. How is that even POSSIBLE?" I asked in awe once we were back in the car.

He laughed nervously. "Not a clue."

I noticed some on his cheek. I... _had_ wanted to try some of the macaroni... and he wouldn't really mind… Without thinking, I leaned over and licked it right off his face. Kaito FROZE. And I found I... couldn't stop. I kept licking him... and I had no idea why. Kaito's was red as a cherry, and whimpering a bit. I didn't even notice what was happening anymore. I forgot we were in a public garage. I kept licking him, eventually becoming kisses as I worked down his neck. Kaito was really whimpering now, though more because he was trying to hold himself back. I... ran my hand up his shirt... and started toying with his nipples.

"A-Akaito... Ah... W-What're you... Ah..." In a flash his shirt was off. I made the chairs lean back a lot... like a... bed...

Okay, _FINE_! I'm _blushing_! Happy now?

I started kissing along his shoulders, down his chest, shivering in delight with every gasp and moan he made. One of my hands started making its way down his pants, past the hem of his boxers, to rest just above his member. He gasped and shot up, looking at me; embarrassed, in shock. I leaned up to his face and caught him in a fierce kiss. He tried to resist, wondering the same things I had at the restaurant, but he soon melted into it, and cautiously put his arms around my neck. The kiss deepened, both of us forgetting ourselves. Still kissing, I furiously ripped off my shirt, the thing I found despicable at the time for getting in my way. Bodies pressed against each other, my hands found their way, once again, to Kaito's pants. This time, however, they began pulling his pants and boxers off. Kaito squeaked as the cool air hit his now exposed skin. My hands continued wandering; one cupped around his front, the other grabbing his backside and gently squeezing it. Kaito gasped, and I felt something warm and wet against my hand. I began trailing kisses down his stomach, working my way down. Kaito moaned loudly, clamping his legs together and gripping the seat.

"Akai... to... Ahh!" he cried, as my mouth surrounded him. I moved back and forth slowly, working into a rhythm. "Aka-Akaito... I'm gonna..." he said, gasping.

"Not... yet..." I managed to say, bringing my mouth down to his little entrance. I flicked my tongue inside and he gasped loudly. I slowly licked around it, teasing him a bit.

"Qu-Quit it... That's..." he pleaded, writhing below me. I raised my head and slowly put my fingers in his mouth. He understood and started sucking them, lapping his tongue around them, as I started licking his nipples and gently pumping him. He moaned again, the vibrations sending waves of excitement throughout my body. I took my fingers from his mouth and, gently as I could, began pressing them into him. He let out a loud noise, tears beginning to swell. I began moving my fingers like scissors, and watched his face, fascinated by all the pleasured expressions. I repositioned myself, so that mine was right above his face. He understood and began sucking on it, bobbing his head up and down. I gasped, in pure bliss. I reluctantly, took it from his mouth and repositioned him, so that he was sitting on my lap. I raised him, so that I was just below his entrance, and looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him. He dropped, screaming into the kiss at the feeling, tears falling down his face. We clung to each other tightly before he began moving up and down, moaning in pleasure. Faster and faster; the more we moved, the less aware we were of anything or anyone. Until finally, we reached our limits. Ribbons of white flew, and we collapsed on each other, panting. Our eyes were glazed, our bodies shimmering in the faint light. It could've been my imagination, but for a split second, I thought I saw a pair of sea-green eyes watching us from the shadows.

We eventually got home, and I was quick to lock myself in my room. I was terrified. I had sex with Kaito. I had _sex_ with _Kaito_. He was never going to look at me the same again! He could end up hating me! These and thousands of other thoughts plagued me through the night.

I... With Kaito... Why?

* * *

Gyaaa! I was expecting something big, but... THAT big? Akaito's hands aren't the only ones that think for themselves. Nobody seems to care about that contest, so it's the ice cream parlor that was based off of a real place. A little, classic ice cream parlor down in Oregon; we used to go there once every time we visited. Also, the flashback when they were kids. They were making puns you may or may not have been able to understand.

"Akan wa akan desu kedo ne~" translates to "Akan isn't any good~", and "Mighty Red" refers to "Akai" in "Akaito" meaning "red." Also, while ice cream is his favorite, Kaito likes almost all dairy.  
I hope I've atoned for the horrible ending on chappy 3! O_O

Also! Call it advertising if you want, but "Myself" by Myco… is it just me or do the lyrics from that ((BEAUTIFUL)) song TOTALLY match Akaito and Kaito's relationship?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Found the name of that little parlor! It's called "Eleanor's Undertow" in Lincoln City. Do you know anyone who fills model requests for MikuMikuDance? I'd be ETERNALLY grateful if someone could hook me up.

UPDATE 12/26 2010: I wrote chapter 6 weeks ago, but ended up hating it. It's really horribly written and even though I never plan anyway, it was just... BAD. So I'm going to rewrite it before posting it. I apologize! :( I've also been working on several drabbles, so please take those as compensation. (But not actually TAKE it, please.)

Disclaimer: FAN. Fiction.

* * *

I spent the first half of Saturday holed up in my room, sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, still as a statue. Eventually, my stomach forced me to leave my room. I opened the door and heard something sliding. I looked down to find a letter, lying outside the door.

"**FROM KAITO**."

I froze, thousands of possibilities running rampant through my head. Trembling slightly, I opened the envelope, unfolded it, and began reading.

_Akaito, I... What happened yesterday... I feel kind of embarrassed still, but I... really liked it. It was surprising, but it wasn't a bad kind of surprising. Kind of like a surprise birthday party. I think? But... I kind of feel guilty. I... The way you disappeared last night, I wonder, did I do something wrong? Or is something bothering you? If Akaito needs me, I'll always be willing to listen. And... I'm kind of immature - I'm the oldest of us four, isn't that ironic - but... my advice worked all those other times, right? I can be insightful when I need to be. All I want at this point is Akaito's happiness. I'll be at the field at 1 p.m. tomorrow if you want to talk. But if you don't, that's okay. Just cheer up, please. _

_Sincerely, Kaito _

I stared at the letter for a moment, before checking the clock; 12:41. I rushed downstairs in a panic, grabbing a granola bar and scarfing it down while putting on his shoes as fast as possible. I ran out the door, towards the field. That path was difficult to navigate; as it was, I was already late. I was terrified - I had the feeling that if I was late, if I didn't make it, everything would crumble away. I _had_ to put things right, before they got even worse. Halfway there; I checked my watch again. Only 7 minutes left. I ran even faster, faster than I had ever run, as if my life depended on it. Relationships are powerful things; for all I knew, it might.

"Kaito!"

I only barely made it. Kaito sat here, under the tree, gazing out across the field. Or at least, he had. He jumped and spun around to see me. What a sight I must've been; pale skin, bags under my eyes, white top only half buttoned, hair a mess, sweaty and panting.

"Akaito..." he said, looking at me sadly, worried. I fell to my knees, exhausted, and put a hand up to stop him while I caught my breath.

"Before... you say anything... I need to say... a few things..." I managed to say, panting. I took a minute or two more to catch my breath, before looking at Kaito. I changed positions, so I was sitting cross-legged, before beginning. "To start... Gods... Kaito, I am _so_ sorry... I... saw you... here at the field a few days ago... Len was there... and... God, I'm so sorry..." I said, tears falling down my face. Kaito's face held confusion, pity, and looked entirely serious.

I continued. "You... were asleep here. Len... he... he raped you. I... feel so useless. I just... I'm so, so sorry... and yesterday... I went and tried to pretend it didn't happen. I should have told you... but I was so scared. I didn't want you to hurt, too." I finished. Kaito sat there, staring at the grass in front of him, wearing a solemn expression. Serious, deep in thought. Not sad, as I would have expected; he seemed... almost indifferent at that moment. He stood and looked at me.

"I should talk to Len. I want to know why he did what he did. If it will make it easier for you, I will sort this out right now." he said, his face and body showing a silent fury I had never seen in the blue-eyed man before. With that he started walking back. I followed quietly, a few feet behind him. He looked different from the back. His shoulders seemed much broader; it was kind of attractive. I felt like a shy little boy; face warm, I reached for his hand. He seemed for all the world like a big brother, and I really needed that.

"Where's Len?" Kaito asked Meiko, hiding his anger. Meiko pointed toward the attic, not looking up from her manga. I read shoujo, while she read shounen - bit ironic, right? As we walked away, I heard her mumble to herself, "damn, he's good... I gotta learn that move..." I shuddered. It was an ex-assassin gone bounty hunter, who could fire a gun safely _through_ a crowd, dodge bullets, and could single-handedly wipe out an entire army in seconds. The thought of Meiko with those abilities is terrifying. We made it up to the attic, to find Len, sitting by the dusty old window still, staring aimlessly out the window. I almost felt bad for Len; he looked so sad. Kaito frowned. He had cooled down considerably.

"Oi, Len."

Len turned around to face us at the sound of Kaito's voice, gazing at us with hollowed eyes. "Kaito... Akaito..." Kaito started walking slowly towards Len. The blonde's eyes flashed with fear, though he was quick to cover it.

"Akaito told me what you did." Kaito said. Len looked at me angrily.

"Great. Just peachy. If he goes and _does_ you, there isn't a problem. But I do it, and I'M the bad guy! Why WOULDN'T that make sense?" he spat angrily. Kaito lunged forward and held himself, centimeters away from Len's face.

"I don't care what you did to me. But we agreed, all four of us, to try and put Akaito first. Akaito is upset because of you, and I want to know _why_ you did what you did." he said coldly. I looked away, and tried to find something else to focus on, so that I wouldn't hear what would come next. But no sound came. I looked up. Len had jumped up and started kissing Kaito, tears flowing down his face. Kaito didn't react. He didn't seem able to. I knew for a fact I wasn't. Len released Kaito and looked at him, sea-green eyes brimming with tears.

"Wha... What... Len..." Kaito managed to say, at a complete loss. "You..."

"I _like_ you, fucking moron! Get that through your head, or I'll... I'll..." Kaito looked at Len, then at me. He looked... sad? Worried? Conflicted.

"...I need to think." Kaito finally said, before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Len glared at me.

"I _won't_ lose to you."

An hour later, I lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. I thought all in all, everyone was in need of some time alone. I picked up a book I had been reading - it's called "Sukisyo" and it is amazing, I'll have you know - but put it back down, not in the mood for it. For at least an hour, I lay there, contemplating Len's last words before he left. I asked then, and I ask now; _why_ do relationships have to be so _completely_ out there? Always complex, always difficult, always changing... I sighed and closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep. A few hours later, I woke up to screaming and some violent shaking. I opened my eyes in surprise to see Nigaito, sobbing and completely panicked. I quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked in alarm. Nigaito pulled my arm.

"We have to hurry!" he said, his voice cracking. I looked at him.

"Nigaito, what the hell happened? What's this about?" I asked, tensing up a bit. Nigaito looked at me, face devastated with worry.

"Taito's hurt! Badly! Worse than the time with Leon!"

My first thought was simply "...Whoa." When they were younger, Taito and Leon got into this HUGE fight. That was the day Taito nearly lost an eye. He had been in the hospital for a week... If this was worse, Nigaito had every right to be as upset as he was.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Nigaito as we drove to the hospital. Trembling, he nodded.

"Taito left a day or two ago... Y-You know how he leaves for a few days, and then comes back after wandering the streets? H-He got jumped by this gang... The leader has a really huge grudge against Taito. Taito fought them, a-and was winning... Then, one cut his arm... It was really deep, through an artery. H-He was bleeding a lot... T-Then, another got in a car and... and... hit Taito with it! Then the cops came and... Taito was unconscious, and..." at this, Nigaito began sobbing. If I hadn't been driving, I would have given him a hug. I decided to give him one as soon as we stopped. In the meantime, I put my hand on his. Taito was - is - my friend, too. I was worried, too.

"...How about I turn some music? Always helps a broken heart... I would know." I finally said, trying to find something to comfort the green-haired boy. He gave a tiny nod, tears flowing silently down his cheeks. I popped in a CD, and as Miku's song "Innocence" started playing, Nigaito relaxed just a little bit. Better than nothing. The lyrics were a bit sad, but somehow I always found it made me hopeful. I hoped the cheerful tune would lift his spirits, if only for a few minutes. We made it to the hospital, and, as I had decided, I gave Nigaito a quick hug before we headed in.

"We're looking for Taito Shion?" I asked the blonde lady at the desk.

"Oh? Let's see... Room 124 on the 3rd floor." she said, giving a sad smile to Nigaito. I nodded and guided Nigaito to the elevator. He glanced around anxiously as the elevator took it's time getting where we needed it... Once on the 3rd floor, he was walking as fast as he could. I couldn't help but wonder... Nigaito was kind and gentle, and very caring. But I had never seen him /that worked up before... Nigaito found the room and practically dashed into the room, with me close behind.

I gave a small gasp at the sight; Nigaito almost fell over. Lying on the bed, completely unconscious, was Taito. The blood had stopped flowing, but even through layers and layers of bandages, you could see a distinct trail of crimson staining it. His left leg was raised, covered by a cast. His light skin was now almost deathly pale, save for the scattered deep purple spots, and his right eye was covered by a bandage. His face was half covered by a medical mask, and his left arm was hooked up to a set of bags... I never knew what exactly those fluids used in those bags _were_, but their purpose is to help, so I trusted them to do so. He had bandages around his neck as well... Nigaito's story felt like an understatement. Nigaito gently traced a finger down Taito's cheek before falling to his knees and sobbing. I got a chair and helped him up.

"Hey, Gaito... You okay? I've seen people worry before, but you... I've never seen _anyone_ this upset." He sniffled.

"Akaito... Can I... tell you a secret? I... don't want anyone else to know." I widened my eyes, slightly surprised.

"'Course." He lowered his head sadly.

"I'm in love with Taito." At this, my eyes widened. Well, that explained it. He continued. "A few weeks after my parents... After I moved in, I was attacked on the way back from school. The men were really out of it, touching me everywhere... Then... Taito appeared and saved me. He was fierce and kind of frightening... Then he was really kind and gentle. He looked at me softly and made sure I was alright. Ever since then, he always protected me... He protected a lot of people. He never hurt people unless they deserved it. I... fell in love with him... I've been watching him ever since."

I looked at Taito, taking it in. Thinking about it without thinking about it... It's really hard to describe, but you've probably experienced that feeling before. We watched Taito in silence, praying. We jumped at the sound of footsteps. At the door stood a very tall man in a white jacket. With bluish-black hair and gentle blue eyes, he reminded me strongly of Kaito.

"Oh, are you friends of mister Shion? I'm Nowaki Kusama, the doctor in charge of him..." Nigaito jumped up and walked up to him, hands clasped together in desperate prayer.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

frowned. "It'll take a while; he's beaten up pretty badly. But time does heal all wounds; with diligence and care, he should be fine, overall..." he said, though the last bit sounded worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, making sure my expression said I had noticed. He gave a sad sigh.

"He will, most likely, wake up blind in one eye. In addition - though it can't be determined until he wakes up - there is a possibility of trauma. The car had to have been going very fast to cause this much damage; the chances of him being traumatized are incredibly high. This may or may not be physical trauma - but again, we can't be sure until he wakes up." Nigaito stumbled a bit again.

"He... B-But he _will_ live, right? He'll be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Guest hours are just about over... On weekdays, they're noon to 5, and weekends, 10 to 6. I have your house number here... he left it in his wallet with his ID. I'll call if he shows signs of waking up."

On the way home, it was silent. Nigaito had fallen asleep; anxiety has a tendency to wear you out. He was completely exhausted. I couldn't help but think about the whole thing. I gazed over at Nigaito.

"So he loves Taito, huh..."

Dinner that night was quiet. Everyone ate their food in silence, not saying a word. Though not entirely by blood, we're all a family. Word of Taito's condition had spread, and nobody was happy about it in the slightest. Taito was like a father or brother to us - and even more to Nigaito, who hadn't come out of his room since returning. After dinner, Meiko gave me a plate of food, thinking the same thing I was. I knocked on the door and heard something between a groan and a whimper, and slowly opened the door. Nigaito was lying down on his bed in the corner; he was clearly having a nightmare, and it probably wouldn't be hard to guess why. I gently shook him. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at me weakly, silently questioning me. I showed him the plate.

"You need to eat." He shook his head.

"Not hungry." he said, and at this, his stomach gave a quiet grumble.

"Taito wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. What would he think, if when he first saw you when he woke up you were in such bad shape?"

He started tearing up. "He'd think it was his fault for not being there." he said quietly. I nodded.

"Whether you want to or not, you need to eat. I'll leave this on the table for you..." I said, before putting the plate and cup on his bedside table.

I see no point, but maybe I'll describe his room. The walls are painted a sort of forest green, but a fairly light shade, not like evergreens. The furniture and floor are... what's that type of wood called again? That very dark reddish-brown colored wood. His lamp has a sandy brown base, and like the curtains and bed sheets, the cover part of it is olive green. He has a nice rug on the floor, very soft and the same color. On the other side of his room, he has a nice bookshelf, and hanging above it on the wall is a sketch of all of us. All the residents of this big boarding house... Our family.

I left and gently closed the door and, completely exhausted went to bed.

Now, let's move on to Sunday...

* * *

Got writers block halfway through, and yeah… WRITING LONG CHAPTERS IS HARD! This is almost a **full 4 pages **of writing here! Hope I pleased… I must comfort Taito now through Nigaito O_Q *is sad for him*


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took so long! Forgive me! Oh, I made my New Year's resolutions. Write lots of fanfiction, use MikuMikuDance to recreate that "If You Were Gay" story of mine, watch and read ALL THE YAOI ON EARTH AND OR JUPITER, and enter the karaoke contest at Sakura-con! Maybe enter the fanfiction contest or AMV contest? Anyway, enter a Sakura-con contest. (Will any of you be there?) Now, as a New Year's/belated Christmakkuh present, chapter 6 of Seducing Akaito! (Pachi pachi!)

Disclaimer: These things are depressing. Fanfiction. Id est, by fans. Don't own anything.

Next morning, I headed downstairs. I headed into the kitchen to find Meito chugging down a gallon of milk by the fridge. To think, _he_ was one of the most popular male musicians by Crypton... He was such a different person on-stage. Once he stepped in front of the crowd, he went from the obnoxious, hilarious hot-head we know to a true performer. Really cool, in a way that you could tell in an instant he was in a band. True, much of it was covers, but they added their own special touch to it. But in any case...

"If Meiko catches you doing that, she'll have a field day. And not the good kind." I said, crossing my arms and leaning on the wall, my red hair falling onto my face. Brown eyes turned to me, and he smirked.

"Whatever you say, Akan. So..." he said, a trace of seriousness in his voice, "how've you been holding up with the Seduction Brigade?"

I stumbled a bit. "How'd you know about that? You've been gone all week."

"A little birdie told me." he replied with a sly grin.

_Dammit, Rin..._ I thought with a frown.

"I also heard about Taito." he added, his face angry. "Dammit, after all this time, he's still holding a grudge. Can't that bastard just let it go?" he thought aloud, clearly pissed.

I realized, though I had heard the gang leader had a grudge against Taito, I was never informed why. "What happened between Taito and that gang leader?" I asked, now genuinely curious.

Meito sighed. "I assume you heard how Nigaito fell for him, am I right?" he asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"99% sure." I replied.

Meito gave another heavy sigh and sat down at the table. I sat down across from him. "That gang leader was Nigaito's friend at a point. He was his senpai throughout grade-school and middle school, until his parents divorced and he dropped out to become a yankee. Though it never was particularly apparent, he had very strong feelings for Nigaito. The day Nigaito told you about... He saw Nigaito walking down the street. Unable to stop himself, he walked toward Nigaito and grabbed him. Probably because he bottled it all up. He started kissing Nigaito, fondling him, undressing him. The rest of the gang, whether they were following their leader or just wanting to have some "fun" themselves, followed suit. Nigaito almost lost his virginity that day. Then Taito showed up, eyes ablaze, and he quickly took care of the gang. Furious, he cut the gang leader right down the arm, and knocked the guy unconscious. Noticing the state Nigaito was in, and that most of the sobbing boy's clothes were torn, he gave Nigaito his coat and carried the boy home himself. A few times, that same man went after Nigaito. Taito made sure to always be there. He even offered to get Nigaito a restraining order, though despite everything Nigaito wouldn't do it. Even after almost being raped, he still wouldn't do that to his old friend. That kid really amazes me sometimes." Meito finished. I stared in shock, mind reeling. I could tell something like that had happened, but to actually hear it... It really was a different experience. Just like hearing about Hiroshima is very different than seeing it, or even experiencing it.

I spent the next hour or so at the field. Gods I love that field. Eventually, Mikuo came to find me. I cringed internally. I hadn't seen him since that cosplay thing... Though you yaoi-crazed readers probably enjoyed it, it was not as pleasant for me. Again, perspective, people... He sat down beside me quietly, wearing one of his less shota-esque outfits.

"Sorry." he said, slumping a bit.

I sighed. "Why's that?" I asked, though it sounded closer to a statement.

"For all that stuff I did last time. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way... Rin and Miku decided to play dress-up again, so they put me in that. Once I ended up in your room, it just kind of..." he said, trailing off. He shook his head. "But... that's still not entirely why I'm here." he said, face red.

There were hundreds of ways to interpret that. Still not learning my lesson, I decided to ask. "Then why?"

He put his head in his hands. "I'm jealous." he said. I raised an eyebrow. That was not what I was expecting to hear.

"Why? Jealous of what?" I questioned.

"Len likes Kaito." he replied simply.

I blinked, not understanding. "Yeah, I got that, but why...?"

"I don't know. It just makes me jealous of Kaito for some reason..." he said, tearing up a bit. Not knowing how to respond, I patted him on the back. A minute or two later, he spoke up.

"I like Len." he said, looking more mature than I had ever seen him. Finally, I was able to comprehend the situation. I grinned wide. I had what was to be the perfect plan. If I could set Mikuo up with Len, then all those problems would be solved, and everyone would be happy. I had a strong feeling Taito would accept Nigaito... The weird woman there in the corner writing this all down seems to think so, too.

"Yeah! Way to go, Mikuo! I support you all the way!" I said, taking Mikuo's hands and shaking them in excitement. I was completely ecstatic. Like finding every number on your lottery ticket matches. Now I just had to find that last number.

Mikuo stared at me for a moment, uncertain and a bit creeped out. "Are you okay, Akaito?" he asked.

"Never been better!" I replied happily. This was true, with the exception of my date with Kaito... Eventually, Mikuo just went along with it.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"I have learned SOME things from this past week..." I said, blushing a bit. "Okay, first. He'll be heading down to the kitchen to eat lunch soon... Change into a white shirt and shorts." I said. He blinked and nodded. A few minutes later he was back down in a tight white top and some black shorts that could've been called a belt were it any shorter. He blushed a bit; despite everything, he was a bit embarrassed to be wearing such skimpy clothing. "Alright. Whether you get why or not, when you hear Len walking down the hall, spill milk on yourself. All over. Act as shota as you possibly can." I said, somewhat ashamed. Somehow I had become someone's teacher on how to seduce? Mikuo tilted his head in confusion, blushed, and nodded.

In came Len, exactly 5 minutes later. He can sing, but he can't whistle. That's his identifier. As planned, Mikuo spilled the milk all over himself. Sticky and white, and the moisture making the shirt clear. He spilled some on the floor and fell down, though that was accidental. Hearing the loud _THUD_, Len rushed over to Mikuo. He just stared for a moment, and Mikuo flushed red. Len blushed and looked away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah... but it's so sticky..." Mikuo said with a whimper, moving his legs innocently, yet seductively. I watched in amazement. This boy was a **pro**! How'd he do it? Len blushed harder, looking around nervously. He looked almost guilty.

"Uh... Err... Let's... get you cleaned up." he finally said, taking Mikuo's hand. JACKPOT!

I stowed away in the closet in Len's room. I had earplugs with me, just in case, but I had to be certain the plan would work before I could drop the matter. As I suspected, Len brought Mikuo to his room. Mikuo sat quietly on the bed. Len turned and stared at him, a little too long to be polite. Mikuo blushed.

"W-What is it?" he asked, still acting innocent. _He's brilliant!_ I thought.

"...Nothing." the blonde said, turning back around to look through his drawers. Mikuo stood up and quietly started walking towards Len. He tripped - though I couldn't tell if it was real or not, the kid would make an amazing career as an actor - and fell on Len. Directly on top of Len, one leg between his, the other on his side, he was clutching at Len, acting scared. Len's eyes widened and he snapped, rolling over so that he was on top of Mikuo, hands on both sides of the teal-haired boy.

"Why're you doing this?" Len asked angrily. "You understand how I feel, so why are you doing this?"

"Because I feel the same!" Mikuo replied, his voice cracking. "You're jealous of Akaito for taking Kaito. But I'm jealous of Kaito for stealing you!"

Len stared at Mikuo in shock. "...What?"

"That thing just a few years back might have been just a physical thing for you, but it was real to me! Len, you big dummy!" he cried, hitting Len gently. Len looked at him sadly and slowly hugged him.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Mikuo had, apparently, had enough. He pulled Len's face up and started kissing him. The kiss quickly became intense, Mikuo pulling Len as close as possible, and making every kind of turn-on gesture he could. Arching forward, making their members brush... At this point, I put my earplugs in and stared at the wall, **not** wanting to see what was happening. Eventually, Len left the room, and Mikuo opened the closet door. I took my earplugs out.

"So... um... How'd it go?" I asked, not looking at him, fearing his appearance might tell me things I didn't need to know.

"It didn't." he replied quietly. "He said that he would _try_, but that he's still in love with Kaito."

I sighed. "I hate to say it... Really _hate_ to... But we need professional help." I said. So an hour later...

"You want to seduce Len? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Miku asked, eyes wide. "I mean, I'm thrilled, but-" Miku was cut off harshly by Rin.

"Miku! ...Okay, boys. We'll help out." she said. Rin narrowed her eyes and grinned deviously. "But it sure as hell is gonna cost ya." I gulped, and Mikuo flinched.

"Cost us how?"

Rin put her head in her palm. "You're both taking part in cosplay contest at the annual anime convention. Your costumes will be decided by us, no exceptions." she said. Miku grinned happily. "Oh, and you owe us 3 boxes of Pocky." she added.

I groaned. I didn't like it at all, but if it would solve these problems and get this living hell over with, I would put up with it. "Fine... Just help Mikuo." I said. The two girls squealed. Rin took out a huge book and smiled.

"Behold, our bible. Everything you'd ever need to know about yaoi, from seme and uke sub-categories to seduction tactics. It's incredibly in-depth, too. It tells you specifically what kind of seme or uke you or anyone else is, what kind of tactics to use depending on whether you want to be seme or uke, and the most effective way to win the specific type of seme or uke your love is. Basically, with this as your guide, no yaoi relationship can't be created or maintained. The chances of it failing you are slim to none. It took me, Miku, FL-chan and Luki 3 months to write, so you better take care of it if you know what's good for you."

I stared at her. "You wrote a whole entire textbook on yaoi? Wait, with Luki? Luki is gay, too?"

Rin and Miku blinked. "What, you didn't know that?" they asked in unison. "He hooked up with Nero a few years back."

Me and Mikuo sweat dropped. "...Alrighty then... We'll just be on our way..." I said awkwardly, taking the (DAMN heavy) book and walking out with Mikuo.

"Good luck! We're having you two try on the costumes tomorrow!" they yelled at us.

THAT is why I am hiding in the basement, in short. But I should continue, if only to finish up this story completely. Oh, come on. I can't help it the story is almost over. Stop pouting, it doesn't suit you. Then again, neither does your smile... Ow! It was a joke! Bad joke, but a joke! Quit hitting me or I'm not telling you the rest!

...That's better.

Mikuo stared in sheer amazement. "I'm a "peppermint uke?""

"Apparently. Len is... a "typhoon seme?" Damn, they weren't kidding when they said it was in depth. I'm... a "cardboard seme"? Yeah, that's flattering, all right..." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. Mikuo put a bookmark on the page and headed to the index.

"So then, "match-ups, tactics and tricks" is... page 794." he read aloud, flipping to the page. (It wasn't even halfway through the whole book...)

_Match 179: Peppermint Uke and Typhoon Seme. _

_The Peppermint Uke is shy, innocent, and cute. However, they have a hidden side; hot, surprisingly straightforward, and subtly sexy. The Typhoon Seme is exactly as the name implies; if you aren't careful, you'll get caught in the storm and swept away. Sexy and seductive, those who aren't cautious are like putty in his hands. However, he has a secret side as well; emotional and fragile. Though he may not show it, he is easily hurt. The best way for a Typhoon Seme to win their Peppermint Uke is to combine their sexiness with their soft side. Show them that you can be affectionate and gentle as well. For a Peppermint Uke to win the Typhoon Seme, appeal to the Typhoon Seme's tastes. Wear something sexy, but be subtle about it, because the Typhoon Seme has little interest in those "drastic measures". Act modest and gentle, as he will respond well to that. Maybe even act a little childish, as the Typhoon Seme finds that quality quite attractive. Don't overdo it, but make sure you don't under-do it, either!_

Mikuo and I looked at each other. "So, do you have a plan?" he asked me nervously.

"I think so... Let's see..." I said, walking to my closet. "Some black jeans... Navy blue t-shirt..."

"Um, Akaito? Your clothes are too big for me..." he said. Still rummaging through the array of clothes, I rolled my eyes.

"That's the point. They're big enough that you can show some skin, but not so big that you couldn't say it was an accident or something." I said. I heard a little "oh" and nodded. A few minutes later, Mikuo was in a loose dark-grey t-shirt and jet-black jeans two sizes too big. All I could do now was cross my fingers.

Mikuo found Len in the studio, playing his guitar. I watched from the hole in the wall Meiko made the last time Gakupo tried to fondle Luka. (Gakupo only barely escaped with his life.)

"Hey, Len." Mikuo said quietly, sitting down. Len stopped playing and looked up.

"Mikuo..." Len looked down. I almost felt sorry for him... I had another reason to make the plan work. Mikuo moved the stool closer.

"You okay?" he asked softly. He hesitated, but put a hand on Len's back.

"I... I've been better."

"Len... Oh… Come to think of it, this is where we... Where I lost my virginity to you." Mikuo said, red to his ears. I was, too. It felt weird, overhearing that kind of thing...

Len looked up, face red. "T-That... That was your first...?" he asked, his voice cracking. Mikuo nodded. "I... uh... Sorry."

Mikuo frowned, his eyes filled with sadness. "Why's that? I wouldn't have it with anyone else..." Len's eyes widened and his head shot up.

"Mikuo..."

Mikuo leaned forward a bit. "Would you please… fall in love with me?"

Len blushed and looked down. He put his head in his hands. "I don't know! I... I just don't know." he said. He chuckled bitterly. "So this is what we put Akaito through... That's why he chose Kaito..." he thought aloud, looking very alone, in a way.

Mikuo hugged him. "Even if you can't... I'll be here for you." Mikuo said into Len's shirt. Len gave a little laugh, either of sadness or gratitude, and tears ran down his face.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mikuo." he said, putting a hand on the mint haired boy's hand.

I really don't know what happened after that; I left, not wanting to intrude. I wasn't needed anymore.

I spent the next few hours after that visiting Taito. I was a bit surprised to find Nigaito there already, though I probably shouldn't have been. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You doin' okay, buddy?" I asked gently. He gave a slight nod, and I noticed he was holding Taito's hand in his. "I bet if he knew you were here, he'd be really happy."

Nigaito gave a weak smile. "He'd be happy that you were, at least..."

I looked at him seriously. "All the stuff that happened between you two and you think that he wouldn't be just as happy if it was you? The way I see it, you could confess as soon as he woke up and everything would work out. Your feelings are genuine, right?" I reasoned.

He grabbed me in a hug and started sobbing. "I love him so much! So much! He always protected me! Why couldn't I protect him? Why?" he cried. I looked at him sadly and hugged him back.

"It'll work out. He'll wake up, and it'll all work out..." I said softly, trying to comfort him. We stayed like that for a while; I couldn't just leave Nigaito. He was one of my best friends, and so was Taito. In the end, Nigaito fell asleep like that; crying in my arms. I gently placed his head and arms on the side of the bed. I thought if Taito woke up and saw Nigaito right there like that, it would make them both happy. Besides, Nigaito was in severe need of rest in the first place. Resting his head on the mattress would do a better job than the wall or floor.

I spent the last few hours of the evening at the field with Kaito. We didn't do anything; we just sort of... cuddled. I feel ridiculous saying that word aloud, but that's what happened. We just sat there together, hand in hand. I had my legs crossed, and Kaito sat in my lap, leaning his head back onto my chest. I hugged him tightly, feeling so, so happy to be near him. Occasionally, he'd turn around, and either he'd kiss me, or I'd kiss him. It was bliss.

Erk… I feel so girly describing it like this…

We sat there together under the big tree and watched the sunset. We watched the sky fill with stars, thousands and thousands of stars, and we saw the moon's light shining down on the scene. The grass, still wet from rain, gleamed with Lilith's beauty. (Lilith is the moon, for the record. I just didn't want to sound repetitive this close to the end.)

We went home a few hours later, and were back by 11. Kaito turned to me. "Akaito? Can you sing to me tonight?" he asked, smiling softly, yet beautifully enough to make my heart soar.

"Sure thing, KaiKai." I replied, pecking him on the forehead. "What song do you want tonight?" Kaito smiled playfully and whispered in my ear. I nodded.

_Donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara_

_Moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa _

_Sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo_

_I LOVE YOU Kotoba wa iranai yo _

_Kimi ga saigo no kissu itsumademo_

_Nee kocchi wo muiteite_

_Kuchibiru ni chikazuite doki doki tomaranai_

_Konna boku mo kimi ga ireba tsuyoku nareru yo_

_Koi wa fushigi na mahou da ne nanimo kowakunai kara_

_Sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo hanashi wa shinai_

_STAND BY ME dareka ja dame nanda _

_Kimi ni zutto soba ni ite hoshii_

_Donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara_

_Moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa _

_Sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo_

_I LOVE YOU kotoba wa iranai yo _

_Kimi ga saigo no kissu itsumademo..._

Kaito was soft asleep when I finished. I think I was too. Heh…

Only one chapter left! I think I've just about fixed (or helped them fix) all the problems my hands caused them. Now I just need to find a way to finish it up XDD Maybe make an epilogue taking place, idk, a week after Akaito hides in the basement and finishes his story. Also, about the song. I was listening to it (Kaerimichi no Kiss by Tegomass) while I edited this, and thought "Hold up… this song would fit them PERFECTLY!" so I added it because it's a beautiful song and I think it suits Akaito and Kaito's new relationship SUPER well.

It seems a bit rushed, but should Taito wake up next chapter? Or in the epilogue? I think the epilogue, since waking up only days after being beat up that badly is pretty unrealistic… (YES, I'm trying to make it realistic, though I doubt it turned out that way)

Now, then. B4 I start working… I gotta think up some really ridiculous embarrassing awesome cosplay for Rin and Miku to put them in! XDDDDD perhaps Mikuo as Karin Hanazono :3 or Akaito as Shoujo Tenshi Milcute ! ! ! XDDDD *dies of laughter at the thought*  
In any case, they're gonna hate me when it's over XDDDD

See ya later! Happy New Year! Merry belated Christmakkuh!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is it! The final chapter! I'm thinking of writing it over. A version of the story from each of the group's POV, so I can better convey all the emotions... But mainly cuz this was such a great time to write, I don't want it to end! Okay... Here we go!

1/6/11 UPDATE!: (Holy crap, it really is 2011, isnt it? O_O) I apologize! My readers. I got a few reviews about the way this went, (the lemons and the swearing, specifically,) and decided "...Yeah.. I'm gonna rewrite this." And so I shall! But next time I will keep the Junjou Romantica drama CDs in the closet until I'm done. Fluffy chapter + yaoi audio = not so fluffy anymore chapter... I was wanting this to go out with a bang, but definitely _not_ that kind of bang. (Plz wait for me!)  
Oh and the POVs... I WILL get to them, but in the meantime, I think Im just gonna work on "Quotes" and the occasional oneshot, since my muse went and ditched me again. (dammit, I dont pay her to take vacations! *goes to find muse and drag her back*)

Disclaimer: Wait, just by typing "Disclaimer," aren't I saying it isn't mine?

2/11/2011 Update: Got rid of the lemon... just didnt fit! I wanted this chappy to be fluffy. Plus I agree; I dont like Kaito as seme in this pairing. Rewrote a bunch and so yeah.

* * *

Okay... Now we're down to this. I'll finish up by going over the day so far... It's about 4 or so, I think that should be enough keep this story goin' for a bit more.

This morning, I woke up on the couch in the living room. It was about 5 in the morning, and the phone was ringing like crazy. Finally, wanting to go back to sleep, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, stifling a yawn.

"Ah, I know that voice! Akaito-kun, wasn't it? Is Nigaito-kun there?" the voice asked, excited. "Taito-kun has woken up!"

My eyes shot open and I jumped off the couch. "We'll be there shortly!" I exclaimed, running up the stairs. Who gave a damn I was shirtless, Taito woke up! I threw the door to Nigaito's room open wide and started shaking him. He needed rest, but more than that...

"Nigaito! Nigaito, come on! Get up!" I exclaimed as he sleepily tried to swat my hand away. "Taito is-!"

_That_ got him. He jumped up. "Taito? Did he wake up?" he asked, eyes wide.

I grinned. "Hell yeah he did! C'mon, we're headed there _right now_!" I replied. We grabbed some coats and ran out the door.

"Taito!" Nigaito cried out, tears of joy trailing down his face, and he practically tackled Taito. "Taito! You're okay! You're okay!" he kept saying, his small frame trembling. Taito looked at him gently with those crimson eyes and smiled, ruffling the boy's forest-green hair.

"Thank you, Niga-"

Taito was cut off by Nigaito, who had kissed the onyx-haired man. I smiled at the sight. I noticed Doctor Kusama outside the door watching with a big smile as he called the "Hiro-san" he told Nigaito about during a visit to Taito. I couldn't make it out, but what I could made me go seven shades of red. Nigaito slowly pulled back and looked at Taito, his face red but his eyes brimming with determination. Taito looked down at him for a moment, a bit surprised, but that surprised face quickly faded into a warm smile, and he pulled Nigaito into a gentle hug.

"Thank you..." he whispered. He finally noticed me in the corner and went red. "Oh... Akaito... Sorr-"

That time, _I_ cut him off. "It was Nigaito who was here almost every waking moment since you were admitted, and who sat on that stool by your side every moment of the visits, crazy with worry. Ignore me and talk to him, or I'll give you a reason to be sorry." I said with what I assume was a cool looking smile, and turned to walk out.

The problem with waking up early is this; once you're awake, you can't get back to sleep. Unable to keep my eyes closed, I gave up and decided to take a shower. As I walked towards the bathroom door, I heard someone talking... No, two people. Len and Mikuo? I decided to listen in.

"Haha! You look ridiculous!" I heard Mikuo giggle.

"Sh-Shut up! You're one to talk. What is that anyway?" came Len's voice.

"They're cat ears!" Mikuo replied, and I could tell he was pouting.

"You make cat ears, and I'm the weird looking one?" Len retorted, laughing a little.

"Yeah! You're a guy! Why would you make a bra out of bubbles? You're not even the uke here!" Mikuo exclaimed. There was some splashing after that. "I can even prove you aren't!"

"Woah! Mikuo, come on, we ca-"

"Yes we can and yes we will!" Mikuo said. There was a great deal of splashing before I heard a gasp.

"Mi-Mikuo! You-!"

"...See? Told you you weren't the uke..."

Well. I had heard all I needed to hear. I turned on my heels and walked to one of the other bathrooms. Finally, I found one that at least sounded unoccupied. I open the door to find Kaito, stark naked by the counter, getting ready to get in the shower. So much for unoccupied... Though the view was nice...

There was an awkward silence. "A...kai...to?" he worded out breathlessly. I flushed red.

"Good morning, Kaito..." I said. (A good morning it was.) Kaito blushed and turned, though not covering up.

"G-Good morning..."

I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, smiling. "You're looking cute today..." I said, pecking his cheek. He gave a tiny gasp. "Kaito..." I whispered, unable to stop myself. "Look what you've done, gone and made me want you."

Kaito blushed madly. "I, um... Akaito... Everyone will wake up..."

I kissed him lightly. "Okay. Maybe later, then. Say, wanna go eat some breakfast together?" I asked playfully, kissing him on the forehead.

"Okay!" Kaito replied enthusiastically. I chuckled at the sight.

"Geez, Kaito," I teased, "I thought you were older than me. Was I wrong?"

Kaito pouted. "Shut up," he said, "or I'll never share ice cream with you again." At this I burst out laughing. He flushed red and started laughing with me. "You have a point, Akan!" he agreed through laughter.

I grinned. "Don't I always?" I replied, wrapping my arm around him. "C'mon, let's get breakfast!"

And so we ended up at the Waffle House down the street. Kaito was going through the menu, drooling like a dog. I smirked. It's amazing, really; Kaito is, I mean. "You really are a kid." I commented. Kaito merely stuck his tongue out. I took advantage of it and leaned in to kiss him. I mean, yeah, we were still a bit nervous about the whole being out in public thing. While nobody we knew personally had any problem with it, there were plenty of bastards out there who would give us shit for it. Kaito squeaked a little-_so cute_-and flushed a fairly attractive shade of red. I smiled. "You're adorable."

Kaito pouted. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Akaito!" he whined.

Then _I _stuck _my_ tongue out.

Breakfast went like that; we were playful and immature with each other the whole time. But hey, it was fun. That has to count for something, right?

A short while later, I saw Nigaito walking up the driveway with Taito, hand-in-hand. I've never seen him so happy. Then again, I was feeling pretty happy myself. Taito got a pretty warm welcome back; as soon as Meiko found out, she ordered Luki to go out and buy cake ingredients. Though the poor guy might need counciling after that... Meiko is amazing, to say the least... But there _was_ a problem. While it looked like Nigaito and Taito were really happy with each other, he kept glancing over at me. Len was doing the same for Kaito, though for the mostpart he and Mikuo were really working out well. I even noticed Luki with Meito. I never noticed Meito was bi, but I didn't have a problem with it. (It seems pretty tiring, hating things like that.)

Eventually, Taito walked over. I smiled. "Welcome back, Taito."

"Good to be back. You and Kaito are..."

I turned him around and started playfully pushing him toward Nigaito. "Together. Now get back over there! You and Nigaito look awesome together. Go and be happy!" I exclaimed cheerily. He nodded and walked back to the green haired boy. I grinned wide. It looked like everyone was having a good time, in one way or another. The only thing left to do was pray that Miku and Rin wouldn't blow the house up. _And trust me when I say they almost have_. Though now that I had thought about it, where WHERE Rin and Miku? With so many possibilities, almost all of them downright terrifying, I decided not to think about it.

A hour or so later, around 2, Len came up to me, frowning. "You, uh... You seen Mikuo?" I frowned and shook my head, then cringed. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Mikuo made a deal with his and your sister... If you want him to live, don't look for him." I said darkly. He blinked and walked away, probably not really knowing how to react.

And so, that's how I got here. I decided to follow Mikuo's example and find a hiding spot of my own. That's all.

Hey, the hell? Rin! Miku! What are you- how did you find me?"

Rin smiles. "We followed you."

Miku giggled. "Thanks for the story!"

My face feels warm. I'm blushing again, aren't I. "You two heard all that?"

"Every word!" the two exclaimed in perfect unison. I facepalm while you snigger.

"Okay, Akan..." Rin starts deviously.

"...time to try on that cosplay!" Miku finished, giggling. The two walk over and grab my arms. I valiantly struggle to free myself, but to no avail.

"Somebody, help me!"

-_Epilogue_-

Hell... "What the fuck is this?" I scream at Rin.

"Sumomo Akihime-chan." she replied simply. I looked at her in horror. Here I am, in this humiliating situation. I'm in a white, frilly, thigh-length dress, with a orange half-dress looking thing laced together like a corset. The white boots are tied with gold ribbons, and the pink hat is huge. As "accessories" I have this huge, human sized pearlescent purple ladle with wings, and a little stuffed sheep with glasses. I feel bad for Mikuo - he's some character called "Komugi." He's wearing a pink nurse costume, with rabbit ears and tail. The dress has little angel wings, and the shoes did too. He has lavender, moon and star patterned stockings and white gloves. Poor guy, he looks miserable.

Yeah... Today hasn't ended well. At least I think those weirdos in the basement had a good time listening to my deranged story.

* * *

Omg I loved writing the end XD I found pics of those two characters, and thought it was PERFECT. Oh! Was Kaito right? Did you all like it? I spent the first 5 hours of the New Year re-reading Junjou Romantica, watching Sukisyo (again), and checking out Kirepapa and Papa to Kiss. Did I mention I love Hikaru Midorikawa's voice? I love Hikaru Midorikawa's voice. He's one of my absolute FAVORITE seiyuus, right up there with Takahiro Sakurai. X3 ALL HAIL TEH YAOI GOD! The only god I believe exists. *will be religious once theres a yaoi religion* ... *is a teensy bit severely addicted to yaoi* Keep in mind, I'm probably going to write this again from each character's POV! Since I wanna make it more in-depth... And cuz like u I REALLY dont want it to end! I think I'll start with Kaito. Then Mikuo, Len, and Taito. Plz read it wen ch1 is up! XD

2/11/2011 Update: I. AM. SO. SORRY! I'll get those POV's AS SOON AS I CAN! I want their characters to be noticably different, (which means since they're POVs I'll need to write in 4 different writing styles,) so that's a bit challenging in itself. If you'll forgive me and stick with me a bit longer, I promise I'll get it done relatively soon! I'm participating in a state competition so I can't offer up as much time as I'd like... Plus, there's the timeline. It takes me a while to figure out where everyone is; I don't want to write Mikuo saying (example) "Akaito was with me" when in Akan's POV he was with Taito or something. Then there's the question of the characters who _don't_ appear in the story; I can't easily remember them all. If you're still out there, and reading this, thank you! Please wait for me!


End file.
